Saison 6
La saison 6 de Team est diffusée depuis le 1 octobre 2016 sur la chaîne Freeform. Les producteurs ont déjà prévu plusieurs projets pour cette saison, la précédente ayant obtenu des scores d'audience acceptables. Les membres de la team entrent dans leur dernière année au lycée. Très vite, ils découvrent que l'ambiance a changé : le lycée est surpeuplé, le nombre d'élève ayant triplé. De nouvelles règles imposent une sécurité étouffante, semant la cohue dans chaque parcelle de l'établissement. C'est dans ce climat peu chaleureux que les personnages retrouvent leurs habitudes, où presque : le nouveau couple formé par Lisa et Billy se révèle compliqué. Billy est en effet parti à Chicago et Lisa vit donc une relation à longue distance pleine de surprises. Le couple amène aussi Zach et Randolph, les meilleurs amis de Billy, dans les pattes de Louis, une situation qu'il a du mal à gérer. Après le départ de Molly, Lauren se sent seule et révèle quelques secrets tandis qu'elle doit encore en cacher quelques uns... Enfin, le sort de Brent est finalement révélé et réveille des tensions entre deux vieilles ennemies. Voir aussi : saison 1, saison 2, saison 3, saison 4 et saison 5 Détails de l'intrigue Général *Ce sera la dernière année des personnages au lycée. À la fin de l'année, ils passeront leurs examens finaux et prendront des directions différentes. *Ce sera probablement la dernière saison scindée en deux. *Le tournage prend fin le 23 juin. *Lors du road-trip de la fin de la saison 5, Lisa et Billy se sont mis en couple et certains personnages ne le découvriront que dans le premier épisode. *Le 6x01 se nomme "The Philisophical Way of Life". *Lauren fêtera ses 18 ans dans la saison. *Les personnages vont pour la première fois étudier la philosophie. Cela donnera droit à de nombreuses scènes cultes. *Nous connaîtrons le sort de Brent dans le premier épisode et nous verrons ses conséquences sur chacun des personnages. *Louis et Lisa sont pleinement réconciliés et il n'y aura plus de tensions entre eux. *Bien qu'en couple avec Lisa, Billy, parti en France, ne reviendra qu'aux alentours du 6x05/6x06. *Nous ne verrons pas les personnages au lycée dans le 6x06. *Clive et Rohan sont toujours en couple et s'assument complètement. Ils devront néanmoins faire face à des hauts et des bas. *L'une des intrigues de fin de saison sera de voir comment les élèves se préparent face aux examens et leurs plan pour l'avenir. *Une nouvelle fois, nous devrons dire adieu à quelques personnages dans le cadre de la remise des diplômes en juin. Cependant, Louis ne devrait cette fois pas être le seul personnage que nous suivront dans la suite de la série. Français= Questions/Réponses avec Nick Chuck : L'intrigue Brent / Nora sera-t-elle révélée dans le 6x11 ? Oui. Lisa en tant qu'Emo Lisa va-t-elle jouer un rôlé clé dans l'histoire ? Oui, il y a un but à sa transformation. Un nouveau couple va-t-il se former ? Peut-être. Allons-nous en savoir plus sur la famille de nos héros ? Oui, vous allez notamment rencontrer la mère de Brent et le frère de Lisa. Lewis, le frère de Brent, va-t-il revenir ? Oui. Est-ce que le problème de Louis est un problème personnel ? Oui. Tous les personnages vont-ils interagir avec Emo Lisa ? Disons que chacun finira par l'a croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Y'aura-t-il des flashbacks ? Peut-être. Reverrons-nous certains personnages ? Peut-être. Le retour de Molly a-t-il un lien avec l'apparition d'Emo Lisa ? En partie. Le fait que Louis, Lisa, Molly et Lauren soit liés par le sang va-t-il jouer un rôle dans l'histoire suite à l'arrivée d'Emo Lisa ? Je dirais que ce trio à en effet de quoi s'inquiéter. Joanne va-t-elle revenir ? Non. A part Emo Lisa, y'aura-t-il d'autres antagonistes dans les prochains épisodes ? Oui. Y'aura-t-il un nouvel épisode « extérieur » comme celui à Londres ? C'est prévu. Jane est-elle une gentille ou une méchante ? Si vous posiez cette question à chaque personnage, je crois que vous auriez des réponses très partagées. Verrons-nous comment Lisa est devenue Emo Lisa pour la première fois ? Peut-être. Dans quelles circonstances Billy va-t-il revenir ? On ne peut pas le dire. L'amitié Lisa/Lauren est-elle définitivement terminée ? Vous verrez bien. L'épisode final nous apprendra-t-il le futur de la série ? Nous ne vous laisserons pas dans le mystère jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Mais des indices seront glissés tout au long des épisodes à partir du 6x11. Colin ou Matthew pourraient-ils revenir ? Rien n'est impossible. Y'aura-t-il des départs ? Oui. Un dernier #TEAMspoiler à partager ? Il y a un épisode centré sur Emo Lisa dans lequel nous découvrons quelque chose que même Lauren ou Louis ne savaient pas sur elle. C'est une révélation assez touchante et qui va nous faire douter de si Emo est vraiment méchante ou pas. |-| English= Q&A with Nick Chuck: Will the Brona plot be revealed during 6x11? Yes. Will Lisa as Emo Lisa play a key role in the plot? Yes, there's an aim to her transformation. Will there be a new couple? Maybe. Will we know more about our heroes's families? Yes, and you'll notably meet Brent's mother and Lisa's brother. Will Lewis, Brent's brother, come back? Yes. Is Louis's problem a personal one? Yes. Will every character cross paths with Emo Lisa? Let's just say that everyone will cross her at some point. Will there be flashbacks? Maybe. Will there be characters back? Maybe. Is Molly's return due to Lisa being Emo Lisa? Partly. Will the fact that Lisa, Louis, Lauren and Molly are bound by blood play a part in Emo Lisa's story? I would say that the Louis-Lauren-Molly trio has all the reasons to be worried. Will Joanne come back? No. Apart from Emo Lisa, will there be other antagonists in the next episodes? Yes. Will there be another « outside » episode like the London one? We've been planning it. Is Jane good or bad? I think if you'd ask that to every character, you'd end end with very mixed results. Will we learn how Lisa became Emo Lisa for the first time? Maybe. In what circumstances will Billy come back? I can't say that. Is the Lisa/Lauren friendship permanently over? You'll see. Will the season finale tell us about the future of the series? We won't let you stuck in mystery until next fall. Hints about season 7 and more will be hidden in the upcoming episodes starting with 6x11. Could Colin or Matthew come back? Nothing is impossible. Will there be departures? Yes. Any last #TEAMspoiler? There's this episode which is a Lisa-centric and in which you'll find out something about her that even Louis et Lauren didn't know. It's a quite moving revelation which will make you doubt about whether Emo Lisa is really a villain or not. Épisodes à venir *Le 6x11 sera diffusé le 18 mars. *Le tournage de la 6B commence le 3 janvier et se terminera au cours du mois de juin. *Le tournage est actuellement en pause, il reprendra la semaine prochaine. *La deuxième partie de la saison sera diffusée en mars 2017 (pas de date précise pour le moment). Elle sera composée de 13 épisodes. *L'intrigue principale sera le retour d'Emo Lisa. *L'histoire entre Louis et Jane va prendre un tournant inattendu. *Brent et Nora auront également une storyline. *Nous verrons Daisy dans son nouveau rôle de bienfaitrice et nous allons voir qu'elle va vraiment mettre son grain de sel partout. *Clive et Rohan ne se remettront pas ensemble directement. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile », assure Nick Chuck. *Selon Lily Ramsey, les personnages commenceront à s'inquiéter des examens de fin d'année dans les quatre ou cinq derniers épisodes. *Le retour de Joanne n'est pas prévu pour le moment, par manque de temps principalement. *Lauren et Louis pourraient s'allier pour gérer les péripéties causées par Emo Lisa. *Nous découvrirons plus Avery, Lola et Susan. *Nous reverrons Billy et son rôle dans la série n'est pas terminé. *Des scènes dans la ville de Louhisiat seraient prévues pour le tournage du 6x11 et/ou 6x12. *Dans la 6B, l'histoire entre Louis et Jane va faire prendre conscience à Louis d'un problème qu'il porte secrètement depuis de nombreuses années et qu'il va petit à petit essayer de régler. **Selon Nick Chuck, ce sera la première fois que l'on étudiera le personnage autant en profondeur. *Lauren fêtera ses 18 ans dans « un épisode très proche ». *Même si Lisa a perdu ses plus grands amis, elle ne sera pas toute seule. *Il y aura peut-être un épisode à flashbacks. Après la saison *La saison 7 aura un tout nouvel environnement. Nick Chuck pense que certains personnages iront sûrement à l'université mais il aimerait les voir plus à l'extérieur. *Nick Chuck a une fois de plus confirmé que la saison 6 serait la dernière dans le lycée. Les scénaristes sont actuellement en train de discuter des plans pour les saisons futures. *Selon des rumeurs, Louis, Lisa et Lauren seraient les personnages que l'on continuerait de suivre après la saison 6, avec un possible retour de Molly. *Lowis Brat, qui interprète Colin Silver, ne serait pas contre le retour de son personnage. *À propos de l'avenir du show, Channing Dungey, directrice des programmes d'ABC, a déclaré : « ce show a encore de nombreuses saisons à venir, nous l'aimons et nous apprécions qu'il sache se renouveler et être l'un des programmes forts de la chaîne Freeform. Récemment, nous avons parlé avec Nick Chuck qui a beaucoup d'idées sur ce que va être la saison 7. Croyez-moi, Team va encore une fois changer de direction et va amener un nouvel environnement. Nick m'a également parlé d'un nouveau concept qui me semble intéressant ». Personnages Arrivées * Daisy Boogie * Mrs. Dobfey Départs * Violet Conrad * Cecila Eyeliner Épisodes Catégorie:Saisons